User talk:McGillivray227
Visual Mode Hey Gill,just wanted to know if you could turn the visual mode back on again.My computer doesn't let me upload pictures correctly in source mode for some reason.They come up blurry.I can't put a video in the right spot too.The templates are impossible to nail down to the right spot on the page in source mode.So can you turn it on again? User:IRONUPTHEHIDE and the autobots are here to help you. 02:42, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :Personally, I don't entirely know what "visual mode" is, so I can't really help. I mean, I'm not even sure if it was on ever (so it can't be again, right?). Videos are only uploaded on our Youtube page now, so they are externally done. But yeah, to basically summarize, can't help and don't upload videos anymore. - McGillivray227 03:08, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Gill, the wiki used to have visual mode but now its gone.Visual mode was when you could see how the page would look and you could edit it without any code.I can't add templates now.I was trying to add the music Goddess Song to the Goddess Song page but it wouldn't work.It said that contact an admin to enable visual mode. User:IRONUPTHEHIDE and the autobots are here to help you. 14:34, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Goddess Song May I recreate a page that was deleted many times?The song is the a real playable song in the game.I can even show you a video if you want. The Goddess Song is REAL! Since McGee isn't online right now, I'll say something. If we're deleting a page, it's because we have a legitimate reason, so no, you may not recreate it. We are aware that the Goddess Song is in the game, but at this point, we don't know if it has any role in the story, so it doesn't get a page for now. Also, I believe you've been told before not to upload videos. Jedimasterlink (talk) 20:43, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh sorry for uploading the video, it was the only way to prove that the Goddess Song deserves a page.Also, the goddess song does play a big role in the game.If you didn't watch the reveal trailer you need to watch it now.It's not on youtube, but it is on gametrailers.com.Reggie presented it live to the cast of GT and it was awesome.The giant water things might be creatures that later evolve into zoras.It shows the creation of the land of Hyrule.The weird thing is Link has to create Hyrule for the Golden Goddesses.Din created the whole land, but Link had to spread the beauty (Grass,color,water etc.) to the land which is really weird.The trailer shows to Shekiah too.One shekiah has a fight with Ghriam to protect Zelda.Watch the trailer today.Here's the link http://www.gametrailers.com/crossdomain.xml User:IRONUPTHEHIDE and the autobots are here to help you. 22:51, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :I wasn't online at all yesterday, but I'd like to add that the page read "The Goddess Song is the main theme of The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword". That was all when I deleted it. No mention of gameplay purposes or anything else and no other main theme has had an article dedicated to it. Oh, and all the trailers have used the exact same song, so while the trailer does show Link playing the harp, it could be an entirely different song in-game. - McGillivray227 20:50, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh Gill you dont get it.In gameinformer magazine it was confirmed that the goddess song is a playable song in the game.Also let's have a bet.If the Goddess song is a real song in the game and is playable I get to be an admin.If it's not block me for six months or a year.Deal or no deal? User:IRONUPTHEHIDE and the autobots are here to help you. 21:03, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :NO DEAL, HOWIE! First off, no mention of GameInformer was brought up prior in this conversation or on any pages regarding this issue. Second off, you earn admin by editing, not by some stupid bet if a song is in an unreleased game. Finally, this comes off as a fairly power-hungry attitude and you better make sure I don't catch this kind of attitude again. - McGillivray227 21:15, October 31, 2011 (UTC) First of all I'm sorry for my power-hungry attitude.Second, it was confirmed in the September issue.I don't know if you read GameInformer but I do.Third, DONT CALL ME HOWIE!THAT'S NOT MY NAME. User:IRONUPTHEHIDE and the autobots are here to help you. 22:23, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Affiliation Request Gill,I would like you to me one of my affiliates for my wiki.You have a great source of info and so do I.I could give you info and you could give me info.I have many sources of info and you have many sources also.So would you like to be an affiliate of my wiki?Please do.My wiki has just started, but I'm planning to expand it grately.You can be an admin on my wiki.I don't want to be an admin on your wiki anymore because I have to deal with my wiki.I would like you to at least advertise my wiki like the Nintendo Wiki advertises the 3DS wiki.The wiki is only and only is about skyward sword.There will be a page on Oot because Skyward sword is the prequel.I know it's just about one game.I know thats a weak point in the wiki and you would not like to affiliate with a wiki about one game.BUT, the Arkham City Wiki is just about one wiki and it mentions old characters from Arkham Asylum.Please accept.I would be very happy if you would! --User:IRONUPTHEHIDE and the autobots are here to help you. 22:33, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :This is a wiki-wide discussion, take it to the forums. - McGillivray227 22:38, October 31, 2011 (UTC) S-S-S-SALLY! I believe the cases with capital extensions, it should be lowercase, so... :File:Eldin Dragon.PNG – ''Jäzz '' 21:30, November 24, 2011 (UTC) ? Is this supposed to be like that? http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Owlan Oracle Games for Youtube Channel I was looking over the forum about the Youtube channel and was reminded that you were still working on a few remaining videos from the Oracle games. I was curious if you remembered what you had left to do and if you knew when you might have some time to possibly finish them up. --Birdman5589 (talk) 02:37, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, I've completely forgotten and I've deleted the saves and game files to get some HDD space back. I can redownload the game files as I wanted to redo them anyways due to having a few magical rings on (and therefore a few things look a bit easier than they are without 'em). If you don't mind, I'd rather start redoing them in February as I have exam reviews coming up. - McGillivray227 02:51, January 12, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm in no hurry for you to start working on them again. It was something I forgot about as well so I figured I should at least bring it up. --Birdman5589 (talk) 03:21, January 12, 2012 (UTC) can you please write an ad for yuor wiki on http://wikads.wikia.com/?redirect=no --A.r.s.h. (talk) 02:11, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry. --Hoshii no Kaabii (talk) 03:23, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Help Is there any other way that you know of so I can get people to know about my wiki? It only has 5 devoted users and we are the ones making all the pages (305 at the time). Plus, they are all minimum age for wikia! Nobody is going to see my blog. Can you help me out please? --Hoshii no Kaabii (talk) 03:15, February 6, 2012 (UTC) PS I didn't realize it was spam. Sorry again. I hope I am forgiven.